Trust in me
by bregirl2012
Summary: Imia was best friends with Jacob, Quil and Embry they stop talking to her after they phased and she didn't know why something happen between Jake and Mia after a bonfire a week before so she leaves to stay with her grandma Olympic Washington for a months . Nows she back with a surprise that's going have everybody shocked and with questions.
1. Going Home

Going home

Friday April 12 2010 ….

"Hi mom & dad its me Imia ….I was calling to tell you in coming home today . There's a lot you don't know about me and I will explain when I get there I have missed you guys so much these 11 months I've been gone but like I said I will explain when I get home okay by love you .

Was the last day I had see or heard from any body in La Push Washington . The only people I stayed in contact with was Leah Clearwater and my parents. Though I had left to live with my grandma in Olympic Washington for 11 months I missed my home I wanted to see my parents. When I left I was sixteen years old , my parents never came to visit me while I have been with my grandma I know she going to miss us when we leave but I promised her I would always visit he and that I was a call away .

_Flash back…_

_( I was walking down the road from the store after the my best friends blow me off four the fifth time this week . As I turned the corner to the Blacks house I spotted and old truck in the drive way , as I kept walking I heard sounds of laughter coming from the garage I know that laugh from anywhere so I yank open the garage and spotted the people that's been avoiding me and one other . I haven't seen them since the bonfire ._

" _Mia what are you doing here" ? Jake asked I look at him a little hurt but I didn't let it show through my anger . Quil and Embry had pain sad looks on there faces._

"_Oh I thought I could come and see my best friend s but seeing you guys are to preoccupied I want to know what the hell is going on , why have you guys been avoiding me this past week ?" with tears running down my face . I mean come on they knew I wasn't the type of person that would cry only if I'm hurt real bad I would . They just sat there looking at me until Jake spoke again._

" _where sorry Mia but we cant tell you so you need to leave" he said _

" _Quil , Embry please just tell me I swear I wont tell anybody just please I want my best friends back" I was begging for crying out loud _

_Where sorry Mia but we cant , as much as we want to we just cant'' Embry said_

" _well if its going to be like that I want to know if she knows" I point to the skinny girl name belly the all nodded ._

"_well I guess our friend ships are over I'm leaving and I don't want anything to do with you guys anymore better yet go fuck your selves ._

_End of flashback_

After that I went home a total mess who want to lose there only friends I talked to my parents and asked them I could leave for a while and live with my grams not knowing when I was going to come back .

Today's January 16 my 17 birthday today I am returning home to my parents with baby pooh . His name full name is Jay' Len Ephraim Black my baby boy born December 25 on Christmas , his nick name is baby pooh because when he was first born he reminded me of Winnie the pooh so it kind of stuck but some times I call him baby jay .See I found out I was pregnant a week later after I got to my grandmas. Grams help as much as she could teaching me what to do , she told me that breast feeding is healthier for the baby but if I couldn't handle it formula would work . I love my grandma but I didn't want her starting all over and helping me with jay and besides I think his daddy should do that . So I go all of our stuff pack ready to go.

As I drove I look in the review mirror to see if he was sick which he was thankfully. I passed the welcome to la push sign and kept going until I reached the Clearwater's home it was really cold out . I got the baby's bag and put his thick blanket over his car seat . I shut the car door oh did I mention grandma bought me a dodge charger for my birthday, but anyways I went to the door knocked on it . I heard someone say coming .

" omg Mia when did you get here" Leah ask about to hug me until she saw the baby car seat . I think it to her back a little.

" Umm Leah can we go inside than I can answer all or questions its to cold for the baby to be out here .

''Sure come in" Leah said as she stepped aside and let us in . I walked to the living room set the car seat down and took baby pooh out of it. It was very warm in the house he was awake to .

"Hey baby are you hungry" he started to wine as to say hell yeah I am . " well mama s about to feed you" I told him I sat down and Leah set across from me as I begun to feed him

"So are you going to tell me when you got here , who's baby , who got your that car , and dos anybody know your back besides me ? Leah bombed rushed me with questions.

"Leah I got back today , my parents know and you know , the baby is mine and I got that from grandma for my birthday. I said while burping baby pooh . Oh did I mention Leah is my cousin I love here.

"Well who's his dad Mia" Leah asked

" Leah do remember after the bonfire how we all where drinking" she nodded her head yes " well me and Jacob kind of well lets just say hes a black'' my cousin started to shake when I said that ,

"Umm leah do you want to hold him" I got up and handed him to her ,she stop shaking and took him . I turned around to head to the kitchen until I heard her said is he "why you left" I was confused on who she was talking bout .

" im talking about baby pooh is he the reason why you went to stay with grandma?"

I shook my head no. "Leah the reason I left was because I felt betrayed by Jacob'' it took me a while but I just came out in said it " I wanted to talk to him bout what happen after the bonfire but I could reach him or the other two and when I do reach them they tell me to leave and do come back or I was going to get hurt . She just looked at me until aunt sue and Seth walk in.

" Leah where home" they said and stopped dead in the tracks when they saw me. Seth went to his room .

"Auntie sue how are you doing" I said taking baby pooh from Leah

What's going to happen next …...


	2. Visiting Billy

Chapter 2

I know it took me a while to update ya know im in school and school comes first but here's chapter Stephanie Myers owns all of the characters but Mia and the baby ._

"Auntie sue how are you doing" I said taking baby pooh from Leah. Considering the fact that I haven't seen my family in a while kind of scared me.

"Hi Mia I'm doing fine" aunt sue said. While eyeing baby pooh in my arms as if he was weird or something. "Um Mia who's baby are you holding?" Seth asked.

"Seth this is my baby his name is Jay' Len Ephraim Black, he was born in December he a very sweet happy baby but he can pick up on other people feelings. Aunt sue just nodded and came up to me.

"Mia do you think I can hold him" aunt sue asked. I handed him to her

Me and Leah went into the kitchen to talk some more about everything. "So im guessing the baby is jakes baby considering he got his last name." Seth said. "No shit Sherlock she wouldn't just give him that last name if it wasn't." Leah said in an angry tone. I explained to Leah and Seth what happened and how I had a baby.

"Wow grandmas are awesome by helping you with him and all that other good stuff." Seth said with his happy expression. "we'll all I want to know when are you going to tell Jake cause we can't keep this a secret Mia It's not right ." Leah said. Well I would like to tell him after I find somewhere to live will it be okay if we stayed here for a while grams did give me some money to find a place and to get started on my restaurant .'' I told them. I really don't feel like dealing with Jake but it's the right thing maybe I would just speak to his dad first.

"Well I'll help you with all of that and im sure mom would let you stay for a while.'' Thank you thank you thank you I hugged Leah than went back to get my baby.

"Aunt sue I wanted to know if Billy was home I think I need to tell him im back '' aunt sue nodded and said yes I got jay 'Len back into his carrier and got into the car. I told them I was gone be back in the next hour or to.

BILLYS HOUSE

I got out the car and took jay out of the car. I knocked on the door a few times I heard some moving behind the door I waited until I saw Billy open up. It was kind of weird with me having a baby and all since the last time he seen me.

"Hi mia long time no see, what brings you her today, and who's the little one." Billy asked well Billy he's kind of the reason im here." I said as Billy let us in, I set the carrier down and took a set on the recliner. "Billy I would like you to meet you grandson Jay 'Len Ephraim Black. I said as I took baby jay out of his carrier and handed him to Billy. Tears formed in Billy eyes as he took jay im not gone lay it was kind of emotional for me to. "Billy I know you want to know how he came about , me and Jake slept to gather one night after the bonfire we were drunk and as much as I would like to say it was a mistake but I can't say that cause my baby was meant to be here. " I said with all of my feelings.

Billy pov)

I couldn't believe I had a grandson he is so tiny he looks so much like Jake.

"mia do Jake know about him" I said cause I had to know "Billy he don't know yet after everything that happened I didn't even know I was pregnant until the first few week I was at grams house she helped me through all of this" she told me

" mia you have to talk to Jake" I said as soon as I said that I heard my son come through the front door with Bella I don't know why she keep leading my son on . Me and mia look to where he was standing as I healed the grandchild. I handed Mia back her baby.

"Dad what mia doing her and why is she holding that thing?" .Jake asked first Jake I can come see you fucking father if I want to second do you ever call our baby a thing ever again of you want to ever see him" Mia said with tears rolling down her cheeks Jake look at her with shocked Mia begun packing the baby up and turned to me before she left

"Billy if that ass wants to talk to me, me and jay will be staying with auntie sue for a while I will call you later. At that she left.

_**Oooo drama drama drama lets see what gone happen in the next chapter **_


End file.
